Ark
by Karna1
Summary: - We'll find a new Earth - the man smiled encouragingly. - On the ship, a few thousand people, we will be able to build a new civilization. - Ten years Ayzer, we fly ten years, five months and three days!


On the panel were burning blue and red lights, then they flickered, then died away, anxious announcing what that bug. The ship shakes and shivering, he seemed to shudder in agony.

- How is it? Can you fix it, or we're all gone? - Suddenly his voice no longer a young man, he has long been seen as the chief mechanic "Terra" fumbling in some mechanisms.

- Spit! And is not repaired, there is only a pipe is clogged, clean and fly, as if nothing had happened - scrubbing the sweat from his brow, assured his mechanic.

- Well, you see not mess up anything if the engine will die, we'll die - frowned troubled man.

- Do not exaggerate, we have at least two spare - grinned mechanic. - So what, that no light will be a couple of days, will survive!

- You can not take a chance! And now for the work and nothing to be distracted!

- Will do, Commander! - Jokingly saluted and turned again to the mechanic devices.

Captain Ayzer just smiled and turned toward the arch of the door. Siren, so suddenly woke him up in the middle of a dream was trifling, like all the previous alarm. Mozgodrobilka, so the team jokingly called a siren, fire from every detail, whether it is small meteorite that crashed into the hull of a ship or a little tangled biosintezatora settings. The commander would have already disabled the tormentor, if he could, well, or would make her not to react to harmless stuff. And so had to wake up almost every night and run to figure out what happened. Well run, the first years each time the alarm captain dressed in good faith for thirty seconds and found himself at the bridge for a minute, but then the series of trivial worries become boring, and this process has worked for ten minutes, and each year has increased.

Ayzer yawned and pulled the lever that turns off the eerie wail and a flashing red light. The corridor filled smooth, yellowish light, not sleepy, and the captain walked to the nearest department biosintezatora, there would brutally. Doors green light blinked slowly, with a characteristic hissing parted to the side, in the food compartment was already someone.

- Well, what now? - Yawning and pulling out biosintezatora plate of delicious-smelling mass, asked the young woman is low.

- Yes, a small blockage in the fuel pipe.

- Well, at least it is a serious problem, do not squeal in vain, - she said authoritatively, and sat down at the iron table.

- Not much pollution would liquidate itself with the regular fuel supply to the engine - Ayzer responded by pressing a button on the biosintezatore. - Well, have you got? Having dealt with the plants?

- Well said, the virus is found, but it is not treatable. It is not amenable.

- So, again, we will be without the green? We'll have to eat a purely synthetic food? - Man impatiently looked at nor the innocent cab biosintezatora.

- If you can handle the virus, it is not, the fact is that the virus infects the roots and it develops quickly, I can not keep track of and understand how to treat it. Maybe it's in the ground and will have to get supplies - bitterly girl sighed and stared at the plate with a strange liquid.

- If not, we'll get. Do not worry so much! - Assured her man and took a sip of hot tea. - That's the same crap! What is the tea? Victor again to do nothing?

Ayzer swore under his breath, and poured the remains of the salty tea in the sink.

- God forbid he sleeps!

- Do not scold the kid on the ship bored so he entertains - woman laughed.

- I told him so Entertain! Will the rest of life slurp your tea! - Growled the captain.

Cabin biotics, so called in the circle of friends of Victor, was as bad luck at the far end of the ship. So irate captain had time to calm down, until it got to. Perhaps he chose Victor's cabin, especially away from the cabins commander. Whatever it was, but the layout of the room more than once saved the skin of biotics, when instead of chicken biosintezator gave the captain pig brain in its own juice.

Ayzer angrily pounded his fist in the iron door of the cabin Victor. We had to wait a long time, the captain was about to open the door to a special secret code when it is opened in front of his nose.

- Well, who is it? - Dreamily staring in the face of the commander asked, disheveled young man.

- PRODERE eyes ignoramus! - Ayzer menacingly growled and grabbed the boy by the collar pulled him into the hallway. - When did you finish your jokes?

- What? - Looking anxiously at the commander bleated biotic.

- Who changed the settings in biosintezatore and salt instead of sugar in tea, he began rattling off? Huh? - Without moving his grip and a little shake of the boy, the captain asked.

- It was not me! - Indignantly said Victor, trying to break free from the iron grip of the captain.

- Maybe salty candies, rotten cheese and fried noodles too did not you?

- A rotten cheese there, or rather with mold - the boy protested.

- What is there and what is not, we will investigate on the spot. Get ready, I'll make sure that you have at this time correctly configured! - Ordered the captain and let Victor's cabin.

Prior to the main department biosintezatora they reached quickly and without incident.

- What's this? - Frowning, the captain asked, picking at a plate with a fork.

- Frog legs - quietly said Victor.

- Frog? There you go again! Get out! - Angrily looking at biotic, the captain ordered.

- But French cuisine ...

- No comment!

- Okay ...

Ayzer disdainfully threw a plate and again went to the biosintezatoru. The device was flashing mass of green and blue lights. Captain jabbed at random into one of the buttons and waited. The machine hummed softly, turning biomass into the usual packaged food.

- What's that? - Have arisen on a plate Ayzer.

- And it'll take - sadly despite the roasted larvae which there kitchens, Victor said.

Space covered by the thousands, millions, trillions of stars. Eyes ran, jumping from one to the other. Ayzer could never see the whole picture, he just could not concentrate, the beauty of the cosmos is simply stunning. "Terra" has ceased to tremble, apparently Gregor was able to unclog the pipe, and that means soon will jump. Captain involuntarily held his breath and trying not to blink, staring at a window, which occupies almost the entire wall. The ship hummed, for a moment felt a slight tug captain swung and held his breath. Numerous star oiled, turning in the rough, short and multi-colored stripes. Sometimes at the porthole flashing blue, purple, red and green lights - the nebula. Ayzer ten years was in open space, and each time was struck by the beauty of the surrounding.

- Beautifully - there was behind him, a voice.

Ayzer turned around, it was Alliya, chief medical officer and ship his old friend.

- Yes, - said the captain, and turned away, looking at the intricate weave streak past stars.

- Do you remember the Earth? - Suddenly asked.

- Of course! - The captain lied, for ten years spent in space, behind a pile of problems and had seen hundreds of other planets, the image of the Earth was erased from the memory, and no reminders of the surface in the memory of the ship, for some reason was not only pictures from space.

- I am too - she sighed. - I remember when my mother went to a picnic, I remember living trees. We have a ship in the mall also has trees, but they are not. I remember a dog, a cat, especially as they met for the first time, at loggerheads. Barely differing, Tommy and left ear, slit open, and Jack the cat just scratched the eye. Fear was, but now for some reason can not help smiling, sort of angry acquaintance. But then do not pour water.

The cabin was an awkward silence, each thinking his own thoughts.

- I remember the last day of the asteroid and the Earth. I looked at the explosion until flew to Saturn. He was seen ... - murmured the girl, and turned away.

- We'll find a new Earth - the man smiled encouragingly. - On the ship, a few thousand people, we will be able to build a new civilization.

- Ten years Ayzer, we fly ten years, five months and three days!

- Do you think? - Inadvertently flew the captain before he had time to think.

- Yes! I thought! - Exclaimed the woman abruptly turned around and flew out of the cabin.

Metal door quietly hissed, cutting off the cabin of the corridor. Ayzer could not move in his heart was burning shame and understanding that he almost forgot the ground. The captain went to a metal rack and ran his hand across the touch screen at the edge of the table, in the center of the cabin there was a holographic screen. But how many Ayzer tried, to find a movie about the surface he failed, why no one carried a movie about the land, the captain did not remember.

"Terra" and shuddered at the porthole blossomed awesome picture. The vast blue sun with four large colored planets. The captain sighed and turned the screen.

-Course on the planet, I hope we are lucky - said wearily Ayzer and took a finger on the illuminated touchpad.

The ship shuddered and slightly changed course. Steady light shining sun slowly shifted to the left.

They had no luck. Three planets were gas giants, they were almost the same cream-colored, wind and hurricanes have changed their color before our eyes, it was beautiful, but to no avail. The fourth, surrounded by a belt of asteroids, the sun was burned and her red, rough surface was completely unsuitable for life.

Ayzer once again sighed and rolled over on its side. He could not sleep, my head spinning words Allii captain struggled to remember anything about the Earth. The ship was able to jump and a little trembling, suddenly "Terra" jerked again and froze. The captain was blown out of bed and stuck to the glass porthole. They jumped again to star. Red giant. Eyes immediately caught on the blue planet, even had visible white swirls on the surface. Really? Ayzer trembling hand reached for the button.

Captain raged small objects have long been lying on the floor, while others were safely bolted to the floor. Apparently, those who gave the ship, provided almost everything, even such outbursts. Devil sulfur! Well, who would have thought that in the oxygen-rich planet, with the seas, oceans, rivers, even with some measure of vegetation in the form of algae would be a lethal dose of sulfur in the air?

Ayzer seen with what hope in the eyes of the watching people on the planet, yet there descended Research shuttle. With what joy was watching the planet Allie. He even began to wonder how people will call their newly acquired home. And here is a disappointment. All the dreams dashed five words. The lethal dose of sulfur in the air. The truth of oxygen were five times more ... But it was not comforting news one people do not breathe oxygen.

- Who is that? - Captain with a smile watching slack-jawed kids.

- Rabbit! - Cried the children in chorus.

- That's right, what to eat this animal?

- Carrot, Cabbage, bark ... - the children began to answer in chorus, gathering, interrupting each other and arguing loudly.

Ayzer with a smile watching the younger generation. They were born here, on the ship, they do not remember the Earth, the sun, the air of the earth. With them it is easier. For a year he often going to kindergarten, a year has passed since it was flashed hope extinguished five words truly cruel words.

- Uncle Captain, do you remember the Earth? - Suddenly asked his little blond girl.

Introduced was a smile was gone in a flash.

- Of course - the captain lied.

- Eleven years, five months and three days - Allie said quietly.

- You want to drive me crazy? - Ayzer said, looking up from pustyashnogo report about another failure in biosintezatore.

- Sorry! - The girl anxiously looked at the captain and lowered her eyes.

- No, do not apologize! Why? Why do you always firmly about the Earth? - Captain yelled in frustration. - I can not tell you to make the Earth! I do not know where life is possible for the planet! Why do you always remind me of the Earth?

The ship shuddered and jerked suddenly, the room came a siren, and the surrounding dramatically painted in rich burgundy color. The captain immediately turned off the rack in the middle of the cabin appeared holographic model of the "Terra" red burning engine compartment.

Already a couple of compartments could smell something burning, he caustically screwed into the nostrils and stopped breathing. Near the bay was a master Gregor and nervously paced back and forth.

- What happened? - Alarmed, waving away the smoke, he asked Ayzer.

- The fire does not keep track ... - clutching his head sadly and said the mechanic. - Thank God it explodes ...

- Replacement? - Doomed the captain asked.

- Yes.

- And energy?

- Let the third spare engine idle without fuel. Although it is wear and tear, but nothing else to do. All drives are empty.

- It is clear, proceed.

About six months, "Terra" hanging for in space without moving. It was the most difficult months in the history of the ship. Poor lighting, constant crashes in biosintezatore, the only thing that softened position - Anastasia found a cure for the virus infects the roots of plants.

"Terra" shuddered, as always happened when the ship out of state jump. Within a minute after coming out of the jump the ship was particularly vulnerable and the captain was expecting anything, especially if near the ship comes the sun, then all fingers crossed. Instantly leaving a cold space under the heat of the bright sun could affect the skin of the ship, and thick around twenty meters lining could crack like a nut, but that did not happen for twelve years, in and out of the jump has ceased to be such a terrible event. He worried the captain is on another occasion, it was fantastic beautiful. Especially on the border between the output of the jump, the captain has long counted time as the ship is in a jump, just twenty-four hours. So this time the sharp, sweeping lines stars suddenly replaced by a flash of blue color, it was like a blue flame and flowed the whole ship, the captain knew that this color signaled the damaged ship of the force field, every stone meteorite with sufficient acceleration could in this time to destroy the ship, but it was beautiful. Blue flame quivered, lunged for the ship, which is still in a state of inertia flew a few miles away and was gone. The captain's eyes opened indescribable view. Four of the sun, three small, and one is just huge. Babies with terrifying speed, visible to the naked eye circling around the stationary giant. And the sun revolved around themselves ten planets. Some have been with the rings, with dozens of other satellites. This painting was simply unimaginable and did not give the description of words. Ayzer had seen so much in his lifetime and froze, mouth open, watching all this.

- Captain, the fourth planet from the Sun may be suitable for life! One can see the clouds, the atmosphere is definitely there, that's just what? - There was a sharp dynamics, excited voice beholder.

- Course on the planet - the captain nervously sighed and looked around for the right planet.

It was found quickly. The planet was a giant. The biggest of them all, even from here it was clear that it shimmers blue light, just as there were white swirling clouds. Ayzer held his breath, the planet is slowly approaching, gradually increasing in the window.

- Captain, we detected an unknown flying object! It is moving away from the planet right towards us! - There was a worried voice beholder.

- Stop running! Will not move - on the temple ran a bead of sweat slowly.

The planet is inhabited? It is already occupied by someone? But if you can somehow arrange to find a common language? Captain relaxed. They would help each other, to share technologies, and lived in harmony. I think they have too much space there is on the planet. And interestingly, both from the surface of the planet will look four suns? Probably a fantastic spectacle, a huge ball of fire, crossed half a bursting line. Yes, from this distance, the rapid movement of the three suns turn in line, or even three, they do not revolve each other, but in different orbits. And the children? I think that they can quickly adapt to the land and shall run frolic. And what play to biologists as many plants unknown to science.

Bright thoughts were interrupted by someone else's ship, he swiftly emerged from the fifth planet and flew in the direction of "Terre". At the same time they went to the cabin Alliya and stood beside the captain looking at the fantastic picture.

- Everything will be okay? - She asked.

- Of course.

The ship was big and predatory elongated. Gray paneling gleamed under the four suns. Suddenly, he stopped at the bottom of the ship and started to happen some movement. Captain nervously peered out the window, trying to understand why these alien ship blew. Maybe it's a kind of antenna? Alliya unconsciously clung to the captain. In light of the huge sun, separated from the alien ship beaming, bursting flames, death ray ...

- Do you remember the Earth?

- No ...


End file.
